


The Scar

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scar was carved jagged and tattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop Production.  
> 

The scar was hidden. It was deep inside beyond his flesh and muscle, beyond the blood and bone that made his body.  
The scar was carved jagged and tattered. It still pulsated with every heartbeat, making him ache more and more with every waking moment.  
The scar still made him jerk awake at night.

Yusei bit his tongue before he could release a shout. For several moments the sound of his heavy breathing was all he could hear.  
He wiped the sweat from his face with his hands then slowly laid down. He couldn’t really see the ceiling, but he stared up at it anyway.

The dreams didn’t make sense, not anymore. He was with Jack again. They were teammates, friends, comrades.

Yusei slid a hand to his chest and held back a grimace even though there was no one to see it. There was no scar, nothing that could be seen. But there was always a pain like there should have been one.

The scar was mental, emotional. It was etched onto his soul.  
And it ached. It hurt for what they could have had.  
It hurt for what almost was.

Yusei closed his eyes to stop the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
